Meet You in The Future
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Setting : Future Arc; semi-canon / Pada saat Sawada Tsunayoshi dan semua guardiannya terkirim ke masa depan dan terjebak disana, tidak pernah diperkirakan bahkan oleh seorang Reborn jika ada seorang perempuan yang tidak mereka kenal ikut terkirim bersama dengan mereka. Rahasia apa yang ada dibalik sosok perempuan itu? Yang sosok TYLnya mengenal Tsuna dengan baik.


**Meet You in The Future**

 **Rated :** T

 **Pairing :** Tsuna x OC

 **Genre :** Romance/Friendship

 **Warning :** CanonxOC; OOC, Typo

 **Setting :** TYL-arc

 **.**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Amano Akira**

 **.**

 **Summary :** Saat Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya terkirim ke masa depan, bukan hanya Tsuna, semua guardian, Haru, dan juga Kyoko yang terkirim—namun juga seorang gadis yang tidak pernah mereka kenal dan lihat sebelumnya. Apa hubungan gadis ini dengan Vongola? Dan bagaimana dan kenapa ia juga terkirim ke masa depan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1—Mysterious Girl**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Future World**

 **.**

"Rencana ini memiliki persentase kemungkinan yang besar—Omnivora."

"Aku tahu itu Kyouya."

"Dan kau mau melibatkan'nya' yang bahkan belum kau kenal 10 tahun yang lalu."

"Itu untuk keselamatannya..."

...

"...aku tidak akan bisa menghentikanmu meskipun aku yang akan menggigitmu sampai mati bukan?"

"...maaf."

Tiga orang berada di salah satu ruangan yang ada di bawah tanah. Pemuda berambut merah dengan kacamata terbingkai di wajahnya, pemuda lainnya berwarna raven, dan juga pemuda berambut cokelat yang tampak duduk di kursi yang tampak terlihat istimewa disana.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Boss Vongola ke-10 mengadakan pertemuan rahasia tanpa guardiannya selain Cloud Guardian Vongola—Hibari Kyouya. Ada juga pemuda berambut merah bernama Irie Shouichi yang menjadi mata-matanya di kelompok Millefiore akan membantu.

"Aku tidak akan membantunya saat ia muncul dan bingung dengan dunia masa depannya ini..."

Dan dengan begitu, Hibari Kyouya keluar—meninggalkan Tsuna dan juga Shouichi sendirian. Sebuah bandul emas tampak dikeluarkan dari sakunya, membuka benda itu sebelum menunjukkan sebuah foto semua temannya—guardiannya, Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, Dino, Fuuta, dan I-pin.

Dan seorang gadis yang berdiri disampingnya dan tersenyum.

"...maafkan aku. Hikari."

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah memastikannya?"

Gadis berambut pink panjang dengan pakaian _tank top_ dan juga celana ketat menatap kearah gadis yang tampak diam dan mengangguk dengan wajah datar. Namun, semburat merah di pipi pucatnya tampak terlihat sangat jelas. Gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam raven setinggi bahu, dan mata berwarna biru.

"Benarkah?! Kau harus mengatakannya pada Tsuna!"

"Ti—tidak! Tidak sekarang Bianchi," wajahnya semakin memerah dan kepalanya menoleh kearah lain yang tidak menuju kearah Bianchi—ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan lebih jauh lagi, "—Tsuna terlihat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya dengan berita apapun yang tidak berkaitan dengan Vongola."

"Tetapi ia harus mendengar ini kau tahu? Bagaimana dengan'nya'?"

...

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau 'dia' tahu bukan? Hanya kau yang bisa kuajak berbicara saat ini," ia memainkan tangannya menunjukkan bagaimana gugupnnya gadis itu dihadapan Bianchi, "—tebtetapi jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang ini! Aku benar-benar akan mengatakan pada Reborn- _san_ tentang rahasia Bianchi-nee jika sampai kau mengatakannya!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, tetapi kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya terlalu lama kau tahu...?"

"...aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin mencari waktu yang tepat. Sebentar lagi..."

Senyuman itu tampak terlihat tipis, namun tulus dan menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

 _ **BRAK!**_

Suara itu membuat kedua wanita itu menoleh. Menemukan pemuda berambut silver yang tampak panik dan tidak tenang. Menoleh sekeliling seolah mencari sesuatu, saat menemukan dua gadis disana yang menatapya balik.

"—ada apa Hayato?" Bianchi yang memutuskan untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu. Gokudera Hayato, hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Bukan kakak perempuannya yang ia lihat. Namun mata emeraldnya segera menatap kearah gadis berambut merah bata dibelakang Bianchi.

"...Hikari."

...

"—Judaime tewas tertembak oleh anggota Millefiore."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present Time**

 **.**

 **.**

"HIEEE!"

Gadis berambut merah bata dikepang tampak menoleh saat mendengar suara beroktaf tinggi yang ada didekatnya. Pemuda berambut cokelat tampak berlari dari kejaran seorang bayi berjas hitam dengan topi fedora, "Reborn! Maaf aku tidak sengaja!"

"Kau harus selalu membawa cincin Vongola dame-Tsuna. Kalau hilang, kepalamu juga akan hilang."

"HIEEE!"

Pemandangan tidak biasa itu entah kenapa selalu saja ia dapati setiap pagi ketika ia pergi ke SMP Midori. Ia menghela napas, kembali dengan buku saku di tangannya yang ia bawa. Berjalan sambil membaca buku itu tidak memperdulikan pemandangan yang ada disana.

Pembicaraan 'dame-Tsuna' dan 'Reborn' selalu ia dengar dan saat itu, bahkan gadis itu tidak pernah mengira kalau nama itu akan ia temui bukan hanya dari pemuda berambut cokelat yang dikejar oleh seorang bayi, namun lebih dari itu. Di masa depan.

"Selamat pagi Hii- _chan_!"

"Ah, selamat pagi Miura- _san_ ," ia tersenyum pada teman satu sekolahnya itu yang menghampiriya beberapa saat setelah sosok pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangannya, "—apakah kau sudah mengerjakan tugas matematika kita?"

"Ya, ada seseorang yang membantuku! Jadi aku mengerjakannya lebih cepat dari biasanya!"

 **.**

 **.**

" _Bouja Reppaii!_ "

Entah berapa lama lagi ia bisa lepas dari pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Saat ini, bayi berfedora tampak memegang sebuah rantai yang terhubung dengan sebuah bola besar, dan seorang balita lainnya bertanduk dan memakai pakaian sapi terpental karenanya.

...

' _Kenapa Haru lama sekali...?'_

Rantai dan bola itu menjadi seekor chameleon yang kembali keatas topi itu. _Sweatdrop_. Bayi berambut afro dengan pakaian bermotif sapi mengeluarkan sebuah bazooka yang ditujukan kearah dirinya. _Sweatdrop_ , "t—tunggu Lambo! _Juunen Bazooka?!"_

Bayi berfedora tampak mengambil batu diatas jalanan dan melemparkannya kearah bayi berbazooka di depannya.

"Gupyaa!"

' _Kehidupan orang-orang memang ada yang aneh ya...'_ memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur, gadis itu menyenderkan tubuhnya di salah satu dinding dan membaca buku yang ia bawa. Tidak perduli pada pemandangan di depannya, dan tidak perduli dengan peluru bazooka yang menuju kearahnya.

#...

"...huh?"

"AWAS!" Hanya suara pemuda itu yang terdengar, sebelum sesuatu menabraknya dan membawanya ke portal yang berwarna ungu. Menghilangkan kesadarannya begitu saja saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bu—bukan hanya Reborn yang menghilang," Tsunayoshi Sawada, tampak menatap kearah depannya, dimana saat ia menunggu sosok Reborn ataupun gadis yang sekilas ia lihat tampak berada didekat sana terkena juunen bazooka namun ternyata tidak ada satupun yang tampak disana, "—ba-bagaimana ini?!"

"Juudaime/Tsuna- _san_!" Suara itu membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan Haru serta Gokudera disana. Keduanya menghampiri dan tampak menghampiri sang langit yang masih panik dengan hilangnya dua orang itu.

"Haru sedang menunggu seorang teman dan bertemu dengan Gokudera- _kun_. Karena arahnya bersamaan, Haru berjalan dengannya," Haru tampak senang dengan kedatangan Tsuna dan merangkul tangan Tsuna. Sementara Tsuna yang masih panik hanya diam dan tertawa canggung.

"Ada apa Juudaime?"

Dan Tsuna menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Dimana Reborn dan juga seorang gadis misterius terkena tembakan Juunen Bazooka namun tidak ada yang menggantikan mereka sama sekali. Tentu saja itu membuat kedua sahabatnya itu membulatkan matanya.

"Juudaime, kau bilang mereka tertembak dan tidak ada yang menggantikan?" Gokudera tampak menatap cemas kearah Tsuna yang mengangguk, "—hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang ada Juudaime. Jika Reborn- _san_ dan siapapun yang tertembak tadi sudah..."

...

Semuanya bisa mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Gokudera.

"Po—pokoknya, kita harus mencari Reborn dan juga gadis itu!" Tsuna memerintah dan keduanya mengangguk. Haru melihat sekeliling, mencari Hikari yang harusnya menunggunya untuk sama-sama mereka pergi dan menikmati kue mingguannya.

"Haru akan menghubungi Hii- _chan_ nanti..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Future World**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah dia tidak keluar dari kamarnya?"

"Belum, makanannya juga belum tersentuh olehnya..."

"Semua guardian terpecah, hanya Gokudera- _sama_ yang berada di Namimori dan bisa dikonfirmasi. Namun Gokudera- _sama_ pergi lagi ke peti mati Decimo."

' _Diamlah...'_ Gadis berambut merah bata itu tampak menutup telinganya dan duduk di salah satu sisi ranjang yang ada di kamar itu. Suasana kamar yang berantakan dan juga gelap sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan. Ia hanya diam sambil menatap selembar kertas yang tampak ada di tangan kanannya.

 _._

" _Aneh bukan? Dulu aku sangat menyukai Kyoko-chan. Tetapi, aku sadar kalau itu hanya perasaan sayangku sebagai sahabat saat aku melihatmu hanya dalam waktu 1 bulan."_

 _._

" _Aku akan melindungimu! Kalau memang kau memutuskan untuk berada di dunia mafia, aku akan melindungimu dari semua hal yang berbahaya!"_

.

"Kau hanya bohong bukan?"

Ia menghela napas dan tampak membenamkan wajahnya diatas lututnya. Ia tidak memiliki air mata untuk ditangisi, namun ia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah kematian dari Sawada Tsunayoshi, "—Tsuna..."

 _ **BOOF!**_

Suara itu membuatnya tersentak. Menoleh kearah asap pink yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara Pacifier kuning yang dititipkan Tsuna padanya, dan saat asap mengepul itu tampak menipis, ia melihat sosok Reborn yang berusia 5 tahun.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuh sapi bodoh itu setelah ini..."

"R—Reborn- _kun_?" Suara yang asing membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan gadis berambut merah bata yang tampak menatapnya dengan mata membulat, "—bagaimana..."

"Siapa kau?" Reborn mengerutkan dahinya. Ia beransumsi kalau dirinya di masa depan sedang bersama dengan gadis ini. Tetapi siapa, ia tidak kenal gadis itu sama sekali. Sampai sekarang tidak ada teman Tsuna atau siapapun yang dikenalnya memiliki wajah seperti gadis ini.

"A—ah, 10 tahun yang lalu kau belum bertemu denganku. Te—tetapi itu bukan masalah, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Juunen Bazooka," Reborn menatap waspada pada gadis itu yang tampak mengerti tatapan dari Reborn. Ia menaikkan tangannya tanda menyerah dan menunjukkan ia tidak membawa apapun, "—siapa kau?"

...

"Namaku adalah Hikari Sa—Namikawa. Kau akan bertemu denganku 5 tahun dari waktumu yang sekarang," gadis itu tampak menatap Reborn tanpa berkedip. Reborn tahu jika gadis itu sama sekali tidak berbohong dari tatapan matanya, "dan aku adalah aliansi. Jadi, kupastikan aku bukan musuh."

"Dimana ini?"

"...mau bercerita sambil berjalan?" Ia menunjuk keatas saat tiba-tiba alarm terdengar nyaring disana, "—sepertinya keberadaanmu diketahui dan memicu alarm disini. Dan, melihat sudah 5 menit berlalu... kurasa kita harus menghubungi Gianni- _san._ "

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi," setelah Hikari mematikan alarm dengan menghubungi bagian keamanan, mereka berdua tampak berjalan melewati lorong putih yang tampak panjang dan juga sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang membungkuk pada gadis itu, dan berjalan melewati, "—dimana ini?"

"Ini adalah markas Vongola," ia menatap Reborn yang duduk di bahunya saat ini, "—dan sebelum kau bertanya lebih jelas, markas Vongola yang kau tahu sudah tidak ada. Semuanya sudah hancur, dan Tsuna membangun markas Vongola di bawah tanah."

...

"Kita akan mendiskusikan lebih jelas setelah kita melaporkan ini ke Gianni- _san_ ataupun."

"Kau bilang, kau berhubungan dengan kami 5 tahun dari waktuku. Bagaimana kau bisa bergabung dengan Vongola?" Gadis itu terdiam dan hanya tersenyum, "dan bagaimana aku yang ada di masa ini berada di kamar yang kurasa... itu adalah kamarmu."

"Reborn - _san_ benar-benar tidak berubah. Selalu bisa mengamati dengan sangat baik," Hikari tertawa pelan dan menghela napas, "—karena sejak awal kau memang tidak ada disana."

"Maksudmu—"

"Hikari- _san_!" Suara yang familiar membuat gadis itu menoleh dan menemukan Gianni yang berlari kearah mereka, "—benarkah kalau Reborn- _san—_ R-REBORN-SAN?!"

"Gianni, jangan berisik!" Reborn menendang sang mekanik yang sebenarnya tanpa sengaja sudah memutuskan omongan Reborn yang ingin mengetahui siapa dan apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Dan Gianni begitu saja terkapar membuat Hikari _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Gianni memberitahu semua tentang Vongola dan Millefiore dimasa itu (sans. Kematian Tsuna, kematiannya, dan status Hikari), Reborn hanya diam dan memikirkan. Seberapa kuat Millefiore hingga membuat Vongola hancur?

"...Byakuran adalah pemimpin dan tangan kanannya adalah Shouichi Irie," Hikari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menerangkan pada Reborn, "mereka membuat radiasi anti-trinisette dan membunuh semua arcobaleno yang ada selain Lal Mirch. Lalu—"

"Semua? Jadi—" Reborn mengerutkan kedua alisnya hingga bertemu dan menatap dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Ya, kau sudah tewas Reborn- _san_ , itulah sebabnya aku mengatakan kalau kau memang tidak ada disana sejak awal," Hikari tersenyum kecut, berbalik pada Gianni seolah ingin memintanya memberitahu berita lain yang lebih mengejutkan. Dan Gianni mengerti tentang itu.

"—begitu juga dengan Tsunayoshi- _san_ yang tertembak beberapa bulan yang lalu oleh Byakuran."

Reborn terdiam, menatap Hikari yang tampak menunduk dan tidak berbicara sama sekali. Namun, genggaman tangannya tampak menguat, membuat Reborn semakin penasaran dengan siapa gadis itu.

"...lalu, kau belum mengatakan siapa kau..."

...

"Aku adalah—"

 **BOOF!**

"A—aku matiii!"

Asap pink tampak memunculkan gadis berkepang berambut merah bata yang menunggu Haru tadi. Menunduk, sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan, gadis itu membuka mata perlahan dan menoleh kekiri dan kekanan dengan wajah bingung.

"L—loh? Kukira tadi aku berada di jalan dan... ada bazooka yang ditembakkan—" ia menoleh pada Reborn yang ada didepannya, "—a-ah, kau bayi itu!"

"Diamlah," dan Reborn menendang pinggang gadis itu. Reborn kecewa karena tidak ada informasi yang jelas tentang gadis didepannya ini. Namun, satu hal yang ia tahu adalah—gadis itu memiliki hubungan dengan Tsuna dan juga Vongola.

"ITTAI! Apa-apaan—" baru saja akan protes saat menyadari kalau itu bukan saat yang tepat untuk meladeni anak kecil didepannya, "—bu-bukan saatnya untuk itu. Dimana ini?!"

"Hikari-san...?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Ah, kau menculikku dengan menggunakan bayi ini sebagai pancingan?! Jangan harap kau bisa melakukannya! A—ayahku adalah komisaris besar kepolisian dan kakakku adalah seorang detektif, dan—"

"Sudah kubilang diamlah—" dan sebuah tendangan dari Reborn sekali lagi mengenai belakang kepala Hikari hingga ia tersungkur dan menggerutu karena kesakitan, "—jelaskan dengan cara paling masuk akal padanya Gianni."

"...kenapa harus aku?"

 **.**

 **.**

Bazooka yang bisa mengirim orang ke masa depan? Bayi yang sebenarnya adalah pembunuh bayaran terkuat? Dunia mafia? Vongola?

...

"Ini bukan Rumah Sakit Jiwa bukan?"

Dan sebuah pistol yang pelurunya hampir menyerempet pipinya tampak membuat Hikari memucat dan terdiam. Oke, satu pemikiran itu tampaknya tidak boleh sampai tersebut oleh Hikari didepan bayi ini. Sama sekali.

"Tu—tunggu, kalau memang kau bilang bazooka itu hanya berefek selama 5 menit kenapa aku masih ada disini?!" Hikari mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Dan semuanya terdiam seolah menyadari apa yang dikatakan oleh Hikari, "...kuanggap itu jawaban sebagai 'kalian tidak tahu kenapa—' AH! MAAF AKU BUKAN MEMANDANGMU TIDAK BERGUNA!"

Reborn sudah siap dengan Leon yang berubah menjadi pistol.

" _Suara itu? Apakah Hikari?_ "

Suara dari microphone itu membuat ketiganya menoleh. Menemukan pemuda berambut hitam yang tampak memiliki bekas luka di dagunya. Yamamoto Takeshi— _Rain Guardian_ Vongola tampak muncul di salah satu monitor yang ada disana.

" _Akanbou? Bagaimana kau ada disana? Dan entah kenapa kupikir kalau kau lebih kecil dari yang terakhir kali kuingat. Dan rambutmu lebih panjang daripada sebelumnya."_

"Kau Yamamoto Takeshi kan?"

Ace Base Ball Namimori. Siapa yang tidak kenal—dan berada di dunia seperti ini. Oke, ini sepertinya semakin membingungkan.

"Aku dan perempuan ini terjebak di masa lalu karena _Juunen Bazooka_ ," sebelum Hikari berbicara lebih jauh, Reborn segera memotongnya dan Yamamoto tampak tertawa sambil mengangguk. Oke, sepertinya Yamamoto sama sekali tidak berubah. Kelihatannya.

" _Pantas saja, kau pasti kebingungan dengan dunia seperti ini karena belum mengenalnya 10 tahun yang lalu eh, Hikari? Aku ingin menjelaskannya karena kurasa Gianni kesusahan untuk menjelaskannya sendiri. Tetapi, aku kemari bukan untuk bernostalgia terlebih dahulu, aku harus menjemput seseorang,"_ Reborn menyadari bagaimana perubahan signifikan dari Yamamoto saat itu.

" _Gianni, aku masih belum menemukan Lal Mirch di daerah sini. Kau yakin dengan koordinatnya? Aku bahkan hanya melihat beberapa Mosca yang berkeliaran didekat sini."_

"Aku yakin, kucoba untuk mencarinya lebih spesifik. Aku akan mengirimkan datanya dengan cepat Yamamoto- _san_."

" _Baiklah, setelah pekerjaanku selesai, aku akan kembali dan menjelaskan semuanya padamu Hikari!"_ dan sambungan telpon terputus, membuat semua orang disana terdiam sebelum Reborn memecahkannya dengan satu hal.

"Aku lapar. Ingin ikut denganku sambil menunggu mereka?"

Hikari tidak lapar. Namun lebih baik sedikit menenangkan diri daripada harus panik dengan keadaan disini. Yah, bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menunggu seseorang menjelaskan lebih jauh padanya bukan?

"Baiklah..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1—Mysterious Girl—Complete!**

 **Next : Chapter 2—Can't Believe it!**

 **.**

 **.**

Saya bosan dengan timeline dan storyline pairing OC yang pasti dari teman masa kecil ataupun dari temen sekolah. Dan karena tetiba dapat 2 ide tentang Future Arc—saya malah nambah utang disini. Ga bisa berhenti buat publish ini .

Jadi Hikari itu OC yang ternyata teman Haru, dan baru ketemu sama Tsuna pas di Future Arc. Yah, silahkan bayangkan orang biasa yang tiba-tiba berada di dunia mafia yang terlalu banyak komplikasi. Jadilah seperti ini XD

BTW—saya suka TsunaxOC, daripada harus 2795—jadi, yang ga suka ga dipaksa buat baca kok ^^


End file.
